She Wept Tears
by Lady-Indis
Summary: OLD!COMPLETE. This is my first fic. It's a BV, set after Majin Buu. Vegeta disappears and Bulma despairs. The Z fighters go to look for Vegeta. *Vegeta is slightly OOC*
1. Default Chapter

1.1 She Wept Tears…  
  
1.1.1 Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ in this story…except for maybe the plot…MAYBE I DON'T EVEN OWN THAT!!!! :-)  
  
Author's Note: Hi this is Lady_Indis……this is my first fic and I'm kinda weird so the result will probably be something really really weird!! Anyway, I'd like some reviews so that I can improve my writing and whatnot….so please review!! And try no to be too mean if you flame!! *grins* Not like anyone wouldn't like this story cuz I wrote it!!! j/k lol! On with the story!!  
  
  
  
She wept tears at the thought of him, holding the rose in her hand.  
  
He was gone.  
  
And nothing could change that.  
  
~*~  
  
PART 1- Pieces of my heart  
  
Chichi was in a good mood that day, the day when Bulma came over to tell her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, hello Bulma!!" Chichi smiled as she let the blue-haired woman in. Only then did she realize that Bulma wasn't her usual cheerful self. Her cheeks were stained with tears and in her hand lay a single rose with a note attached to it. "What's wrong?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Read it." Bulma wiped away yet another tear as she ripped the note off the rose, handing it to a bewildered Chichi.  
  
"Out loud?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
" ' Bulma, by the time you get this note I will be far away. I can't tell you why, but I don't expect I'll see you ever again. Just remember that I love you. Vegeta.' " Chichi stopped reading, looking up at Bulma. "Oh no!!! Bulma!! When did you get this?"  
  
"When I returned from my trip to my parent's house. I was there for a month, but I called him every week…" Bulma groaned. "Oh Chichi, this is all my fault. I called him a weel ago, but there was no answer. I was working on a dimension-shifting machine at the time, and forgot to call again. Maybe if I had…"  
  
"Bulma. Bulma, look at me." Chichi said softly. "This is not your fault. Wherever he is, it's his own fault for being there. He had probably already gone when you called the last time, so it wouldn't have mattered if you'd called again. But..can you remember…anything he might have said.. about where he was going??"  
  
Bulma thought of their last conversation.  
  
2 "Vegeta, what took you so long to answer the phone? It rang for like five minutes."  
  
"Sorry woman..but you can't expect me to always be home…there's something called training, you know."  
  
"Yeah yeah…and something called excuses too…"  
  
"BULMA, don't even start…" He'd said warningly.  
  
There had been more. But right now she was too stressed out to remember. She knew they'd had a fight…a fight!!  
  
"We had a fight over something stupid..i don't remember what," Bulma frowned.  
  
"It'll come back to you."  
  
"But it couldn't be important, could it. No…that wasn't it…it was something else…" Bulma sighed as she tried to remember. She felt something crumble inside her, like her heart was breaking…"I don't know how I know, I just do…" She added as she stared at a spot on the wall. She stayed like this for a few minutes, just thinking about what had gone wrong.. why he had left her.  
  
Chichi tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "Look, maybe the Saiyans can track him down. Or Piccolo."  
  
Bulma tried to focus. "No.. I don't think so.. I'd better be going now…bye Chichi.." Bulma ran out the doorway, not bothering to listen to what Chichi was yelling at her.  
  
~*~  
  
She found another rose on the table when she got home. She looked around in hopes of finding Vegeta, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she went upstairs to her room and lay down, turning on the TV. She almost smiled, remembering how Vegeta had yelled about having a TV in their room…  
  
"Woman!!I don't want you to focus on that dumb ass TV…focus on me.."  
  
She had giggled as he'd pulled her into his arms…kissing her gently in an un-Vegeta-like way.  
  
Yes. He did love her…so why had he left??? And he was never to return??  
  
Bulma shut her eyes, the pillow drowning out her sobs.  
  
~*~  
  
Sven smiled cruelly at Vegeta, who was tied with an unbreakable rope to a chair. He wouldn't have tried to move even if the rope wasn't unbreakable, for he'd been beat up until he was black and blue with two black eyes. Yet he still glared hatefully at Sven.  
  
"Don't look at me, Vegeta. Look on the screen." Sven gestured to the TV which was at the front of the room they were in.  
  
Vegeta looked, gasping at the sight that awaited him. It was Bulma, sobbing his name into her pillow. "Bulma…"  
  
"You'll never get away with this." He said through clenched teeth. "Whatever it is you want, you won't get it."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Sven smirked, nodding at his two bodyguards, Clyde and Errol.  
  
"No. That's a promise."  
  
That was the last thing Vegeta said that night, for the muscled bodyguard Errol gave him a blow right to the face, knocking him out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goku." Chichi ran to him when he entered the house after having spending the day training in the gravity room.  
  
"What is it, love?" Goku asked, surprised as she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.  
  
She told him about Bulma and Vegeta."…and she ran out of here like there was no tomorrow." She finished, giving him a kiss. After which she gave him a glare, as if to say, "you're not leaving me."  
  
"Uhh…" He said, blinking. "Is this some kind of joke? Cause if it is, it's not funny."  
  
"IT'S NOT A JOKE!!" Chichi stormed, giving him a glare that could've silenced Cell.  
  
"Ok ok…"He held up his hands in surrender. "So I guess you want me to go look for him?"  
  
"No, not yet. Go find Piccolo…"Chichi said thoughtfully. "And see if he can locate him on Earth."  
  
"Why?" Goku looked at her. " Do you think that he's not at the Earth?"  
  
"I just have a feeling," she said. "A bad feeling."  
  
~*~  
  
Android 18 glared at her husband. "KRILLIN!! Pay attention!" She had been talking to him about their daughter, Mirin, but then he'd glanced away suddenly. Which made #18 mad, her not beign one with much patience.  
  
"Oh..hehe sorry darling!! But I feel something in the air….i don't know what, but something's changed… there's a decrease in power…." Krillin said, looking at her sheepishly.  
  
"Hmmm…right…" She was quite for a moment, in her do-not-disturb-me mode. Krillin kept looking at her, noting with pride the beauty in her features. He could hear the sounds of little Mirin playing in the sand, but he continued looking at his wife with a slightly dazed expression.  
  
In a few moments she snapped out of it, looking at him. "Yes, you're right. There's been a disturbance here on Earth recently…what are you looking at?" She snapped the last part.  
  
He smiled, looking somewhat lovesick. "You…" He mumbled, putting his hand on his head and chuckling sheepishly. She smirked at him  
  
"Well then.." Suddenly she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed majorly. She chuckled, then looked at Mirin. "I feel this peace will not last long, though. Not long at all."  
  
Krillin couldn't help agreeing with her. And he didn't like it one bit.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sat up, sniffing the delicate rose in her hand. Her eyes filled with tears, but she brushed them away with new determination. "I'm not a weakling…and maybe this is some sort of Saiyan test that Vegeta is giving… to see if I'm worthy or something…" She stood and changed into a suit for work. "Well, I'll show him. I will face this like it's one of my experiments… and I'll be sure to tell Trunks too, so that he knows." She went downstairs to where Trunks was busy stuffing his face.  
  
"Oh hi mom! I was gonna ask you, can I go to Goten's??"  
  
She smiled down at him. "Of course you can, honey. But first there's something we need to talk about…"  
  
~ Ten minutes later ~  
  
Trunks was flabbergasted. "Are you kidding? Dad's gone?"  
  
Bulma looked at him. "No, Trunks. I'm not. Anyway, I just wanted you to know. Go ahead and go over to Goten's. I have some work to do in the lab."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Allright Mom."  
  
She turned to go. "And stay out of trouble, you hear??"  
  
He laughed. "Eheheh, of course, Mom. You know me. Always the innocent one."  
  
She chuckled dryly. "I know that allright.."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta awoke in great pain. He was alone, but now untied to the chair. He chuckled dryly to himself.  
  
"They untied me cause they knew I can't do shit like this…damn, even moving my mouth hurts…." He glared at the TV screen which had been left on to torment him. He was in too much pain to turn it off…and in a way, he wanted to see what his wife was doing.  
  
She was humming to herself as she worked on some piece of equipment in the lab!!He could hardly believe his eyes. But then her eyes filled with tears as she sat back in her chair. "Oh Vegeta.." She mumbled. "Whatever test you're giving has gone on long enough…come back to me. Please come back."  
  
Vegeta's own eyes filled with tears as he realized that she thought he was giving her a test. "Oh Bulma…" He whispered. "If I only could….I love you so much…" He was filled with new determination, and though he was in great pain, he stood up, wincing. "I will find out what is going on, and I will get better. When I get back to normal, I will get outta here. After all, I am the Prince Of Saiyans, am I not??"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now!! Hope you enjoy the story so far…I know I do!! *giggles*  
  
Next chapter: the plot thickens…Vegeta trys to get better, Bulma trys to continue her life without him. Goku visits Piccolo and Krillin…and I can't tell anymore or I'll give it away…I'll post the next chapter when I get some reviews. (so I know you like it or don't or what.) ~~Lady_Indis~~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Discoveries

Hi everyone! I am SO sorry it ahs taken so long to put out chapter two! I've been incredibly busy! Anyway, I hope you're not disappointed, and please let me know if it's good, bad, whatever! I want to know^_^ And by the way, thanks SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews! I didn't get any flames! *cheers*   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue^_^  
  
  
~~~She wept tears part 2: Discoveries~~~  
  
  
It was the same day. Goku used Instant Transmission to get himself to Kami's Lookout, looking for Piccolo. He brightened when he found him standing by the edge of the Lookout.  
  
"Piccolo!!! There you are!!"  
  
The green Namekian turned to him. He'd been deep in thought, but he forced a slight smile on his face when he saw Goku. "Goku."  
  
Goku noticed that Piccolo was worried about something. "Hey, you ok?? Are you worried about Vegeta?"  
  
Piccolo was startled. "How did you know that?"  
  
Goku sighed. "I didn't know for sure. But tell me, is he in trouble?? I myself don't sense his energy...which can't be good....right?"  
  
Piccolo looked away.  
  
"Piccolo..."  
  
"Yes, he most likely is in trouble, Goku. He's not in this galaxy, and I'm worried about him. I don't know what new evil is around, but something's not right. I can feel it!" Piccolo snapped, clearly agitated.   
  
That didn't exactly cheer Goku up. "Oh." He then told Piccolo about what Bulma had told Chichi.   
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "Really."  
  
Goku added," But can't Veggie take care of himself??? I mean, he IS a Prince. And one of the strongest fighters in the universe."  
  
Piccolo burst out laughing, covering it with a cough. "Ahem...Veggie??"  
  
Goku grinned. "Yup. That's my nickname for him. He doesn't exactly approve."  
  
"No kidding... I sure wouldn't like it!!" Piccolo was quiet for a moment, back in serious mode. "But Goku, the fact that he's a prince makes him more vulnerable. Also, he has many enemies, not being a very nice person."  
  
Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, then he giggled like a kid. "That's true, but knowing Vegeta, he wouldn't like to hear you say that. And he CAN take care of himself, ya know."  
  
Piccolo still looked worried, though. "Yeah. But I think we should search for him, just in case."  
  
"Well, allright. If you think it's needed."  
  
"I do. It would probably be a good idea to have #18 and Krillin come too. But let's leave Gohan and Videl here, unless we get in trouble."  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Why leave them here? They're both great fighters...."  
  
"Yeah, but they're still in high school. We don't want to worry them......and who knows, something might happen here and the Earth's people could need help."  
  
"Wellllll...ok. But at least let me tell them what's going on, k?"  
  
"If you must, but hurry. I have a very bad feeling about this."   
~*~  
  
Bulma sighed to herself as she walked to the Gravity Room in hopes of maybe finding her husband. She didn't really expect to see him there; yet her heart gave a lurch when she realized he wasn't. Some part of her wanted her to believe that he was coming back...that it was just a test...but she didn't really believe that. Why would her Vegeta test her??? Why would he just...leave???  
  
A familiar song began running through her mind. ( AN: it's a song by Sclub7)  
  
Everyone's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
Hmmm....maybe Vegeta was sick of Goku?? No, they were friends now....  
  
Sighing again, she decided to go shopping. That often cheered her up. And maybe Chichi could come, too...no, the boys were at her house. And anyway, Bulma didn't feel like talking right now.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Goku.  
  
At her disappointed look, he frowned. "I have some news about Vegeta," he said gently.  
  
She grew even more worried. Goku not smiling was never a good thing. And he looked worried as well.   
  
"Tell me, Goku."  
  
He hesitated. "Well....he's not on Earth. Or even in this galaxy, for that matter." He swallowed nervously, waiting to see her reaction.  
  
It never came. She just stood there, not moving, her face expressionless.   
  
He looked at her intently for a few minutes. "Bulma?" He asked gently.  
  
She appeared to focus on him for the first time since he'd told her. Something in his expression made something snap in her. "I'm fine!" She snapped, her jaw set in a hard line. I'll never have what Chichi has, a caring and devoted husband...mine doesn't even care about me...if he did he wouldn't have left...it's not a test at all....he just doesn't love me anymore. Well guess what Vegeta, I can survive just fine without you. You'll see. And if you come back, I won't take you back. It doesn't matter that we're mates...I won't take you back. She turned from Goku after giving him a reassuring smile. "Goodbye, Goku. I....have to make dinner for when Trunks comes home....tell Chichi I said hi."  
  
"Allright....take care of yourself, Bulma. Piccolo and I are going to look for him, so I won't be seeing you for awhile." Goku put a hand to his forehead, and disappeared.  
  
Bulma made it safely inside before the tears came.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open. The room was dark, but something had woken him up. What was it? He turned to the TV in the corner of the room. His face remained hard but inside he was hurting from what he saw on the screen. Bulma was laying on the bed, tears falling down her face as she looked at a picture...Vegeta squinted at it, realizing that it was the picture that Kakkarot had taken of him and Bulma at a damned picnic that Bulma had dragged him to. Bulma was grinning at the camera and he was smirking because he'd actually had a good time there.   
  
Why am I here anyway??? What do these...inferior fools want with me? Vegeta was trying to ignore the fact that something about Sven, whoever he was, scared him. Nonsense, I am the Sayain Prince. I am strong, not weak like them, who are so scared they had to tie me down with...whatever that material was...it didn't feel like anything I have ever felt...Vegeta's eyes narrowed and his aching fists clenched as he remembered what had happened.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
He'd been in the gravity room training and deep in thought when it happened.   
  
Darn that Kakkarot...why does he care so much?? I don't...I can't care about people...I'm not...like that....except for Bulma and Trunks.....but he...he cares about EVERYONE....even me....hey!What-?! He turned in time to see a dark brown wave of...something -Energy???No...this is different...it's-...hit him.  
  
And then there was darkness and pain.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
"I see that you're awake. At last."  
  
Vegeta turned towards the voice, tense. He'd been so busy thinking that he hadn't noticed the door open. Sven was there, grinning through two small fangs, almost like Piccolo's, except yellow. He had a body like that of a human. His small, mean-looking eyes were a deep brown, almost black. They reminded Vegeta of...something...but he wasn't sure what...Damn, I did it again...What is wrong with me?? I can't concentrate on what's going on around me anymore...at least not when I'm thinking about something that's bugging me....  
  
"I assure you, there's nothing wrong with you." Sven said.  
  
He knows what I'm thinking?! This isn't good....how could he...he must be powerful, although I don't sense anything at all from him...that's it, he hiding it...but why??  
  
"I'm not hiding it. You're just not powerful enough to sense it."  
  
No sooner were the words spoken than Vegeta had attacked with a vicious snarl. "I'M NO WEAKLING!!!YOU FOOL!!!" Vegeta kicked Sven, who was sent flying back into the wall with a THUD.  
  
"I'M THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS, WHO ARE THE STRONGEST RACE IN THE GALAXY!!!" Vegeta stood over Sven, glaring hatefully at him. Although he was hurt almost to the point that he was dead,   
Vegeta remained standing, waiting for Sven to make his move. Or to die.  
  
Sven looked up, and Vegeta could see that he was smirking. "Oh no, they're not." He said calmly.  
  
Vegeta was so surprised, he stepped backward. He recovered quickly though, and scowled at Sven. "What exactly do you mean by that?"   
  
Sven chuckled. "You will find out soon enough...when you are sacrificed...." He stood, and opened the palm of his hand, forming a dark brown ball with glowing, blood red edges, and throwing it at a startled Vegeta. Vegeta leapt to one side, watching it hit the wall and blow up.  
  
"Hah, pathetic!" Vegeta snarled at Sven, who remained smirking. "It couldn't even destroy a part of the wall!!!"  
  
"Of course not.." Sven replied smoothly. "The wall was meant to be unbreakable. And If I can't break it, you stand no chance at all."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah, I bet." He smirked at Sven, and formed an energy ball in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Krillin sprang up from his chair when he felt a familiar Ki suddenly appear beside him. "Goku!"  
The black-haired Sayian smiled warmly at him. "Krillin! Hey bud!" Then his face turned grave.  
  
Krillin frowned. "What is it?? Something's wrong, I feel it in the air...."  
  
"Yes... Vegeta's missing. He isn't in this galaxy, Krillin."  
End of PART TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See that little button below? Click on it ^_^ It will make me very happy^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three: Telepathy?

Hey everyone! I'm back again^_^ However, from now the chapters will be posted every week or so, maybe further apart than that depending on how busy I am. I am thrilled to have gotten so many encouraging reviews^_^ Thanks everyone for making me so happy!!!! I've decided to start replying to people's reviews to make you feel as special as me:-)  
  
Android 18- Thanks for being a consistant reviewer!!^_^ I'm so glad you liked it enough to read the next chapter! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter...Oh and yeah, I feel sorry for Bulma too!   
  
lil choco bunni- Thanks for your review! *Grins*   
  
  
Laura- Thank you! I will try to keep you happy with good chapters....  
  
XPrEpxHaTeRX- Hee. Thanks for the enthusiastic review^_^   
  
Sakura-chan- Well here's the update^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z :-(   
  
She Wept Tears: By Lady Indis^_^  
PART THREE: Telepathy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It had been a week since he'd disappeared. Bulma went on with her life as normal, being a little more lenient with Trunks than she normally would have been. He noticed the change and talked to Goten and Gohan about it.  
  
Gohan patted him on the back. "Well, Trunks, she's going through a difficult time, what with your daddy gone and all."  
  
Trunks scowled at the word 'daddy'. He was eight after all, and Gohan was a lot older...sheesh..  
  
"Well this is just some Saiyan test though, isn't it??" Trunks asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't think so; Dad never left like this...I mean," he laughed, "Dad's left plenty of times to save the Earth from evil like Frieza, and Cell, but he usually tells us, and he doesn't leave notes about never coming back!!"  
  
A solemn silence fell. Seven year old Goten looked at his older brother and friend, confused about the whole thing. Trunks had a scowl on his face, while Gohan just watched him.  
  
"Hmmph." Trunks said finally. "I don't see why dad had to leave."  
  
"What if he didn't want to leave?" Goten offered. "What if that note wasn't even written by him, or what if he had no choice?? Maybe if he didn't go, he'd be killed or something."  
  
"Uh-uh, stupid." Trunks said. "My dad and your dad are the strongest fighters in the galaxy. Nothing can kill either of them."  
  
"Maybe your mommy's life was in danger," Goten suggested, looking at Trunks with wide eyes.  
  
Trunks thought for a minute. "Maybe...anyways, I'm ready to train!! Ready to get totally beaten, guys??" he jumped up, a smirk on his face like his dad's before a fight.  
  
"You bet!!" Gohan grinned. "Well maybe not the getting totally beaten part...How 'bout you two fight first though, I need to talk to Mom."   
  
The two young Saiyans grinned at each other.  
  
"Let's not power up today," Trunks said, smirking. "You don't have much control with your energy attack."  
  
Goten stuck out his tongue. "That's why we SHOULD work on it, dumbbell!!!"  
  
Trunks folded his arms across his chest as he looked at Goten mock-angrilly. "Dumbbell, huh. Alright, you asked for it!!!"  
  
The two laughing boys started their warm-ups while they waited for Gohan.  
  
Gohan was talking to Chichi inside the house. "So, do you think what Goten said could be possible??? That he had no choice?"  
  
Chichi had a scowl on her face. "I suppose, Gohan, but it's not very likely. Of course, that man has a habit of attracting trouble, doesn't he??"  
  
Gohan chuckled even though the situation wasn't exactly funny. "That he does."  
  
Chichi made a "hurumph' sort of noise, and looked at her son. "And Goku and the Z fighters always have to sort everything out."  
  
Gohan reddened. "That's so not true, mom!!! Vegeta IS a good person now....just kinda...difficult to talk to..ehehe!!!"  
  
Chichi glared at him. "Well, I for one feel sorry for Bulma. Goodness knows how's she's dealing with all of this."  
  
"Trunks says she's doing just fine, kinda out of it but still just fine."  
  
Chichi raised her eyesbrows. "Now, that makes A LOT of sense," She said sarcastically. "Out of it, but just fine??? That's a good one....maybe I'd better see her...take her to a movie or something..."  
  
"Uhh, mom....you always talk during the whole movie..that's not really a good idea...ehehe..."  
  
"Whatever!! By the way, Gohan, have you heard from Goku lately?? Or Piccolo?? It's been a week you know."  
  
"I know....no I haven't....i could go up to Kami Lookout and see if Mr. Popo knows anything about them."  
  
"You do that...be back before dinner though!!!"  
  
"Okay mom!!" Gohan waved and ran out the front door to see the two youngest-ever Saiyans fighting and laughing. "Hey guys, I gotta go to Kami's Lookout, sorry I can't fight with you today!!!" Gohan yelled as he flew up into the sky.  
  
"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!" Goten shouted. "WE WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!!!"  
  
But his big bro was too far up into the sky. Trunks suddenly got an idea, and he whispered it to Goten, who snickered.   
  
~*~  
  
Never had a dream come true  
Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
  
Bulma loved that song, "Never had a dream come true" by Sclub7, and had bought the CD one day after Vegeta left. Now she listened to it while she was attempting to work on a science report for her dad. But her thoughts kept roaming to Vegeta, which kept making her cry quietly and sing the song softly.  
  
Never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about every day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you....  
  
"Vegeta you asshole...why'd you have to leave me here??" All previous thoughts of hating him forever were gone, and now all Bulma wanted was him back in her arms where he belonged.   
  
Or at least where he had belonged.  
  
Now she didn't know what to think anymore, so she had quietly suffered for the past week, spending most of her time in the basement lab, trying to hold onto a life that was gone.   
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta hadn't been able to do anything for the first few days; the pain from the previous battle with Sven was too great. He gritted his teeth, remembering what had happened.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled at Sven, who held out a finger and destroyed the energy attack with a small blast of his own. Vegeta watched in shock as Sven chuckled and leapt at him, his fist in the air.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
That was all he remembered...which meant that he must've been knocked out right away.  
  
But on the third day, he was able to do a couple hundred sit-ups, pushing himself to his limit. Before, of course, his limit had been....well there hadn't really been a limit....but now he couldn't do much.   
  
He hated himself for it.  
  
"Damn him!!!" Vegeta growled as he eased his aching body back onto the floor. "That Sven character....who is he anyway??? He had said....."  
  
"Your wife is the one we want."  
  
The words echoed through Vegeta's head. "Oh no...." He clenched his fists angrilly. "Maybe...I can get a message through to Goku....We're both pure-blooded Saiyans after all...." He smirked. "Of course, I'm the better of the two." He sat up indian-style, closing his eyes for concentration. Kakkarot, can you hear me??? This is Vegeta.   
  
~*~  
  
Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and #18 were in another galaxy, one of the many they'd searched for Vegeta.   
  
"How could he just be gone like this?" Krillin asked as they flew from one planet to the next, their hopes dashed each time when they didn't sense Vegeta's presence.  
  
Kakkarot??  
  
Suddenly Goku gasped, and whirled around. He shut his eyes. Vegeta, is it really you??  
  
The reply came back right away. Of course it's me, moron.   
  
Goku laughed out loud, and the others looked at him like he was crazy. This is great, where are you? How are you?  
  
I'm just fine, obviously. Hmmph. But Vegeta sounded a little shaky.  
  
Really? Why... did you leave?  
  
I didn't, I was captured. By some guy named Master Sven or something.  
  
Whoa....hmmm...do you know where you are? What galaxy?  
  
No idea. There was silence for a moment. How...how is everyone?  
  
I don't know, Bulma seemed alright when I talked to her last, but I don't know how she is now. She's probably fine, you know how tough she can be....and as long as she can hide it, she's fine.  
  
Kakkarot, would you go talk to her? Tell her I was captured...  
  
I'm with Piccolo, Krillin, and #18 now in another galaxy, looking for you...  
  
Go home then. I can take care of myself, I'm a prince.  
  
Are you sure??  
  
Of course I'm sure!!! Vegeta sounded annoyed. Now go home.  
  
Okay, okay. Goku turned to his friends, who were waiting patiently. "Ummm, guys, I was just talking to Vegeta. He's been captured....by a Master Sven....he wants us to go home, says he can take care of himself. But I'm not really sure he can. You know how arrogant he can be, and it seemed to me that he is actually hurt, he just doesn't want to tell me."   
  
"VEGETA has been CAPTURED?!?!" Krillin yelled in amazement. "Are we talking about the same Vegeta??"  
  
"It was him..." Goku said quietly.  
  
"And you were communicating with him telepathically?" Piccolo asked. He frowned. "That's odd, I wonder if it's because of the Fusion that you did."  
  
Goku shrugged. "But it WAS him, I know it."  
  
"Well then. Let's go back to Earth as he wants. But if he isn't back in one week, we're going to go find him whether he likes it or not." Piccolo decided. "Okay with everyone?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
  
END OF PART THREE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay people...I'm not srue if Goku and Vegy could really communicate like that....but hey it's possible right? Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Also, feel free to email me at either lydia_dreamster@hotmail.com or ladyindis@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter Four: Bulma's WHAT?

This is LadyIndis again^_^ Thanks for the reviews everyone!! And Android18, this chapter has what are probably your two favorite characters in it: Goten and Android 18!!!! I added her just for you^_^ 

Rogue: Next chapter is UP!!! Hehe enjoy^_^ And get your next chapter up! ***stamps her foot impatiently***

Angel Abi: Glad you're liking it! I am enjoying putting up the chapters!

Hitomi: Well here's the next chapter..thanks 

Lunarian Amethyst: I'm so glad you liked the song!!! I luv it too!

Disclaimer: You all know what happens here..but I guess I have to say it anywayL I don't own Dragon Ball Z…so sad….

Dorky reporter like the on at the cell games: "And without further ado, heeeeeeeeere it is!! Chaaaaaaaaaaaaapter four!"

(I don't have anything against that guy if anyone likes him…he's just kind of a dork^_^)

~~~~~~~~SHE WEPT TEARS PART FOUR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Near the end of that day, after Goku and the others were back on Earth, Goku transported himself to Capsule Corporation to find Bulma. He had to tell her about Vegeta.

"Bulma, you here??" Goku was in very high spirits. He figured everything would be back to normal before too long. He sensed that she was in the basement where she often worked with her Laptop.

He jumped down the stairs two at a time rather than fly, because he was feeling playful. Nothing kept him down for long.

"Bulma??"

He opened the door to the lab, stepping inside just in time to see Bulma cry out as a light green light surrounded her.

"BULMA!!" 

But it was too late. She was gone.

~*~

Piccolo arrived at Kami Lookout to find Gohan pacing back and forth, lecturing Goten and Trunks about something. As he got closer, he could make out the words.

"….You guys!!!I TOLD you I had to do something!!!! Why'd you follow me??!!!…Oh, hi Piccolo!!" Gohan noticed his friend's Ki and turned, waving. "Where've you been??"

Piccolo landed by them. "Good news, Gohan. Vegeta's been found….he's fine." 

Trunks growled suddenly. "FINE, HUH?! Then WHY did he LEAVE?!? Does he hate us!!!??"

Piccolo looked at him. "No, Trunks. He was taken by someone named Master Sven."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!MY DAD'S THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!!!"

"Not the universe, not anymore…" Piccolo said, looking at Gohan to see his reaction.

"New evil huh??? And even harder to beat than Majin Buu??" Gohan was impressed, but not in the least bit worried.

Piccolo grimaced. "You should be scared, Gohan. Even Vegeta was, or at least that's what Goku thinks. He thinks he ISN'T fine, that he's hurt."

"LIAR!!" Trunks was having a fit. " I BET VEGETA HATES MY MOTHER, BRA AND I!!!I BET HE LEFT ON PURPOSE, BECAUSE NOBODY'S STRONGER THAN HIM!!!" With a final glare at Piccolo, the 8 year old flew off into the distance.

There was silence for awhile. Then Gohan had an idea. "Master Sven huh…never heard of him, but maybe Master Roshi has. I mean, maybe they were both "Masters" together or something …."

Piccolo sighed. "Well, we'll probably know in time. Now, would you help me look through the records of the universe, to find out where Master Sven is??"

Goten stepped in. "Gohan!! Mr. Piccolo!!! What about Trunks??? He's mad!!!"

Gohan patted him on the back. "Trunks will be just fine!! He can take care of himself, and I bet he'll be back as soon as his temper cools off."

~*~

Trunks landed a mile away from them, his fists clenched. "Maybe Dad is in trouble…but that's impossible, I know how strong he is!!! He must hate us…" Trunks scowled at the sky. "WELL GUESS WHAT DAD!!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!!! GO AHEAD, LEAVE!!IT'S WHAT YOU'RE BEST AT, ISN'T IT!!!!!" Trunks shouted at the clouds, then he headed home to see his mom.

~*~

"She just…vanished??" Chichi asked, eyes wide.

Goku, Chichi, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Master Roshi, and Videl were assembled in the Son living room. Goku had called an emergency meeting, and had just finished telling them about what had happened. 

Goku sighed. "Yup, that's what happened….and I don't sense her Ki anywhere…"

"Maybe she's with Vegeta…" Yamcha suggested half-heartedly. No one really thought that's what had happened. But there weren't any other ideas…except that maybe Master Sven had taken her.

Master Roshi's eyebrows raised at the mention of Master Sven. Only #18 noticed.

"So...what should we do??" Yamcha asked uncertainly. Not only was Vegeta gone, but so was Bulma. 

Chichi glowered at him. "Why do you care, you cheated on Bulma when you went out with her!!!" She stormed.

"Chichi, please." Videl tried to calm her. Videl was one of Chichi's favorite people. "That's in the past now, let's focus on the present and future."

"Good idea Videl…except that maybe the past IS the key to this." #18 said calmly. "Master Roshi, you know who Master Sven is, don't you." She said it as a statement. 

Master Roshi looked away. "Not telling."

"Oh PLEASE." #18 glared at him. "Don't act like such a child."

"That was harsh, honey.." Krillin said. She glared at him. "But, ehehe, he probably deserved it if he knows anything."

Chichi decided to step in. "MASTER ROSHI, YOU TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!!!!!!!!"

Master Roshi looked at her shaking fists, then at #18's icy blue eyes as she glared at him. "O-ok…" He stuttered, coughing a little. "You guys know I've been around a long time…well…uhh…you see, it's like this…"

"STOP STALLING!" Chichi screeched.

"Ok ok…my grandfather told me stories of this one guy who showed up at one of the Master Tournaments. His name was, as you've probably guessed, Master Sven…he was a cruel looking man, with unusual glowing eyes that flashed red or black at times….scared the heck outta my grandfather!! Ehehe!!! Anyway, he won the tournament, no sweat…and then he disappeared….just…vanished…"

The uncanny coincidence sent shivers down everyone's spine. The fact that Bulma had vanished too….

"Well, that doesn't mean it's the same guy…or that he took her…" Goku said nervously.

"Well, what other possibility is there?" #18 said coolly. "But there is one question, why would Master Sven take both of them??? What purpose does he have??"

Goku looked at her seriously. " Maybe he needs them, or just Vegeta, for something….like power.."

"Oh, spare me." #18 flipped her hair. "This just makes my day…."

"Hey…has anyone seen Goten or Trunks??" Chichi said, glaring at everyone like it was their fault they were gone.

Everyone answered in the negative, which started Chichi going. "Where are they!!! Someone has to go find my baby!!!He could be lost…frightened!!!" 

Goku pulled Chichi to him. "Chichi," He tried to soothe her, "Goten can take care of himself, you know. He may only be 7 years old, but he's already a Super-Saiyan!! As is Trunks!!"

Chichi glared at him, then kissed him. "You'd better go look for them anyway!!" She said. "Got it!?!"

He nodded, leaning down for another kiss, much to Krillin and Master Roshi's open amusement. #18 glared at the laughing men, which made them laugh even harder.

"Allright guys!" Goku said good-naturally. "Let's go to the boys!!!"

~*~

"RAHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta's mind had been tormenting him about Bulma, Trunks, Kakkarot, and the others. But now he was able to use that power and break free of everything…his family, his good feelings, everything except the room…. He turned Super-Saiyan, and ran at the door in pure rage. And amazingly, it broke down. 

"Hmmph. Guess this place is for weaklings after all." Vegeta knew deep down that Sven was unlike any other creature he'd ever seen…well, in some ways like Babidi, the wizard. Because of his magic. But it was at least millions of times stronger than Babidi's…._Well I'll leave the dirty work to that clown Kakkarot….he always likes to play hero doesn't he?? Hehe…I'll just settle down somewhere where no one else is….that way I can be alone, like I was before any of this happened…._ Chuckling softly to himself, he walked down the hallway he was in, turning right into…. Bulma and Sven.

~*~

Bulma was as surprised as Goku when she'd been transported to Master Sven's ship…he had told her that her husband had left her a note because of guilt, but actually hated her. She hadn't believed it, so he offered to show her himself. His eyes were glowing red, full of evil, but Bulma wasn't scared. She knew the Z Fighters always came out on top…of course, if Vegeta really did hate her….

She didn't know if she could handle it. 

Sure, she could handle thinking that it might happen, but it couldn't **really** be true. It just couldn't.

Then Master Sven (he had told her his name) led her through a maze of hallways and rooms, finally turning a corner and bumping right into a very pist-off Saiyan.

Sven smiled coldly at him. "Well well, if it isn't our _favorite_ Saiyan… planning on leaving your wife and kids aren't you??"

Vegeta was surprised that Sven knew. But the rage that had been building ever so steadily since he'd been here made him go wild. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, SVEN!!!! YOU WERE SO SCARED OF ME YOU HAD TO HAVE YOUR TWO BODYGUARDS BEAT ME UP!! WITH ME DEFENSELESS!"

"They're not with me now, are they?" Sven asked, his smirk growing wider and his red eyes glowing. 

"No, they're not….and what were you doing with my wife???"

"What business is it of yours, you don't care about her."

At this, Vegeta went out of control, letting loose a blast of energy that almost hit Bulma, who got out of the way just in time. Master Sven hit the blast that was coming to him, and Vegeta felt a drain of his power. He didn't know how it was happening, but it was a drain just the same. 

Then Vegeta saw the scared look in Bulma's beautiful eyes, and he had to force himself to look away from her, to keep his eye on Sven. _Oh Bulma….what were you doing with Master Sven?? Did he make you scared of me?? _Suddenly he remembered what he had done. 

He had almost hit her with one of his own blasts.

~*~

"Got it!!" Gohan said excitedly. "Master Sven is in Flarn, a galaxy only a few billion light years away."

"Only?" Piccolo said dryly. "Well we'd better get a move on…Gohan, go get your father, it's time to go."

"What about me? Can I come?" Goten asked hopefully.

Gohan patted his head. "Nope, sorry Goten… this is too dangerous for you…"

Goten pouted. "I'm strong!!! Really I am!!!"

Piccolo chuchkled. "I know, Goten…but we can't risk your life, Gohan's life, and Goku's life. Chichi would freak out."

Goten was quiet for a moment. "Yeah…I guess you're right…but I want a full report when you get back!!"

"You got it." Gohan grinned at him as he flew down to Earth to find his dad.

~*~

__

Goku, Krillin, and Videl were out looking for Trunks and Goten when Gohan found them and filled them in on where Sven was and that Trunks was "a little mad," and had flown off, and that Goten was safe with Piccolo. Suddenly, a wide eyed Trunks flew up to them at lightning speed.

"Everyone….do you know where my mom is??" Trunks asked.

Goku and Krillin exchanged looks. Then Goku told both Trunks and Gohan what had happened when he'd gotten to the Brief's house. 

"Well then I'm coming with you guys!!" Trunks yelled when he found out where they were going. "Mom might need me!"

"She may not be there." Goku said quietly.

Trunks looked at him, finally lowering his head. "Oh allright…I'll stay…"

Piccolo and Goten landed by the group. "Who's going?" Piccolo asked.

"I know I am, if Gohan is." Videl said in her don't-mess-with-me tone of voice. 

"Sorry Videl, this enemy is much tougher than Majin Buu." Piccolo said.

"Well, I never got to fight Majin Buu did I?? Because I hadn't adjusted to the harsh winds in the air when flying quickly….but now I can do it, I've been practicing in space. I can handle a hundred times earth's gravity now." Videl said proudly. 

Goku was impressed. "A hundred times huh??? Only Super- Saiyans can do that."

"Well as far as I know, I'm no Super-Saiyan." Videl smirked. "But I want to come."

"Maybe next time, Videl…it might be a thousand times Earth's gravity there…we can just barely handle that, and we ARE Super-Saiyans…" Gohan said softly, touching her shoulder with his hand.

She looked at him. "Gohan…"

He kissed her, holding her to him as he signaled for his dad and Piccolo to head out. They did, and so did #18 and Krillin. Trunks sat glowering at everybody, and Goten just watched.

"Bye Videl…I love you…" Gohan whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes. "I love you too Gohan…"

"So stay here, all right?? Please?"

She was quiet, but when he released her and flew after the others, she didn't follow. Not until they were out of sight did she move, turning to Goten and Trunks. 

"Well, what do you say, guys??? Are you coming with me to Flarn??"

They grinned at her. "OH BOY!!! YEAH!!"

"Well, first of all, you'll have to be quiet if we're going to follow them…and is it true that Saiyans can keep their Ki really low so no one knows they're there?"

"WE can!!! And we'll make yours low too!!!"

She smirked. "Great…cause I'm not one to just sit around doing nothing."

"Yeah, you'd rather kiss Gohan!!AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

She glared at them. "Shut up…and let's go."

They flew up into the sky, a safe distance behind the already-disappeared fighters. They could sense the others's Ki, so they didn't need to see them. 

~~*~~ END OF PART FOUR~~*~~

Okay I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed making it^_^

And please let me know what you think, and if I should continue or not.

The review button is right down thereV


	5. Chapter Five: I hate you Vegeta!

Hey everyone....Yay, eight reviews for last chapter^_^ I am so happy....  
Anyway, this fic is going to have a rather interesting twist coming up....I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible...let me know if I'm doing a good job!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.....wish I did.  
  
Rogue: As one of my favorite authors, this chapter is dedicated to you^_^ And as always, thanks for your consistant reviews~!  
  
Sensation236: Hehe you sound so enthusiastic about my story *grins* As for Sven....Well he's really evil (such an original answer..sorry, I'm tired) You'll find out more as I go....  
  
Sasami: Thanks!!! Glad you like it!  
  
Android18: Yeah I'm purposely making it mysterious^_^ *laughs evilly* That's great that you think it's original!!! I myself am a huge fan of your stories...specifically, In The Rain....   
  
Lunarian Amethyst: I'm sooo glad you liked that last part! I wanted to put some comedy in it so it wasn't so sad.....  
  
not_sure_yet: Thanks:)  
  
Laura: Lol and I'm putting your name in it again^_^ It is great that people love my story, and you're one of them...(I'm kinda out of it right now!!!)  
  
Angelbabe14: Thanks!!! I'll try to keep it up:)  
  
  
And on with the show...  
  
  
  
She wept tears part 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was crouched at one side of the hallway, watching her husband with wide eyes. The golden glow of his Ki became even more vibrant as he turned his head slightly to look at her. His eyes seemed to harden as he did, and he turned from her to glare at Master Sven.  
  
"Vegeta...." Bulma whispered. "Why did you leave me..?"  
  
"I didn't, woman." He replied in a raspy voice. "Now leave me alone, I have a fight to win." He coulen't tell her what had really happened, not yet...he couldn't let her see that it had been his weakness that ahd allowed him to be caught....   
  
Bulma's blue eyes flashed and she lost her temper as she glared at him, standing up with one fist clenched. "Oh, that's right!!! Your pride always comes first!!! You almost destroyed the world countless times, and always return, expecting me to just fall at your feet like a slave!! Well sorrrrrrrrrrry, you're out of luck this time. I hate you Vegeta!!!!!!" She shouted. Once her speech was done, she collapsed in a little heap on the floor.   
  
Vegeta simply stared, at a loss for words for maybe the third time in his life. Beside him, Master Sven was laughing hysterically, clearly loving this. (A.N. Can you guys imagine an evil person laughing like that in real life? Just a thought....)  
  
"What do you want with my wife?" Vegeta asked stiffly, glaring with malice at Sven.  
  
"She's not your wife anymore....hehehe she's all mine now... from the first time I saw her, at the World Championship Tournament when you fighters fought Majin Buu, I've always wanted her. Her beauty is astounding, but you obviously didn't see it."  
  
I did so! Vegeta wanted to say. I always thought she was beautiful!  
  
"But you never told her, did you?" Master Sven's voice hardened. "No, you were always obnoxious when it came to her. Yet she always put up with your snobbery and coldness....but no more. She hates you now. I will let you leave this ship, but never return. No one wants you around anyway..."  
  
Vegeta felt his insides begin to crumble.  
  
"She hates you" "I hate you Vegeta!!!"   
  
"No...." Vegeta sank to his knees pounding his fist into the floor.  
  
"Leave now or die." Master Sven said the final chilling words, and watched with satisfaction as the formerly-proud Saiyan prince blasted his way out of the ship, flying far into the deep reaches of space.  
  
I was always alone.......  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"That is the third time you asked me in the past five minutes...now be quiet or they'll sense us!!" Trunks glared at his best friend and partner.  
  
Videl was a little ways ahead of them, and now she turned to them. "I understand if you want to go back...but I don't know the way, and we're too far into space to just quit....but go back if you want."  
  
"Who said we wanted to?!" Trunks hissed. "It's this dweeb that keeps talking, not me!!"  
  
"Oh yeah.... Then why are words coming out of your mouth?" Goten pouted.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Dummy..."  
  
"Well whatever you're talking about, be quiet or we'll be caught!!" Videl hissed.   
  
~*~  
  
Less than a mile ahead of the threesome, Piccolo frowned. Goku noticed, and questioned him about it.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing...I just thought I heard something is all....probably just some space aliens or something." Piccolo said with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"If you say so..." Goku said. His thoughts roamed to Chichi as they flew through another galaxy, this one called Nralflen. I wish I didn't always have to leave her.........I love her so much, this must be so hard on her...  
  
"What's wrong, Dad?" Gohan asked, noticing the sad look on his dad's face.  
  
Goku looked at him. "Nothing really....anyway, I'd better check on Vegeta, see if he's doing ok...." Vegeta, this is Goku...do you hear me?  
  
The reply came immediately back. Leave me alone, Kakkarot.  
  
Goku was surprised. What's wrong, Vegeta??? I just wanted to tell you that we're on our way, and should be in the galaxy Flarn in less than an hour.  
  
Well don't bother, came the snide reply. I'm not there anymore....although Bulma is...  
  
BULMA'S THERE???!!  
  
Master Sven has her, and he's very powerful. More powerful than anything else we've fought.  
  
WHAT?!?!  
  
Don't get all choked up about it, Kakkarot....and don't try to find me either.  
  
Why not?? I thought we were friends.  
  
Friends??? Don't be ridiculous...you and I aren't friends..we never will be....  
  
It seemed to Goku that Vegeta was sad about something, although of course he'd never admit it, his pride being so strong. But maybe.... So have you talked to Bulma??  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Vegeta. That's none of your business Kakkarot...  
  
It is too!!! You guys are important to me, like it or not!  
  
Hmmph. Maybe Bulma is....  
  
What does that mean???  
  
Nevermind. And goodbye.  
  
Wait..Vegeta!!! Vegeta!!!!!!  
  
There was no reply. Goku growled in frustration. What was wrong with Vegeta??? He'd been fine earlier...well, a little worried or something, but fine.... "Everyone, Vegeta's not at the "ship" anymore...which I guess is where Master Sven is....and he thinks Sven is really powerful...but Bulma is there! I think they may have had a fight or something, and now Vegeta won't talk to me!!!"   
  
"Hmmmm.." Piccolo frowned, deep in thought. "We're getting close to Flarn, everyone...and without Vegeta I have a feeling this will be the battle of our lives..."  
  
Everyone was quiet in a sort of solemn silence. Then #18 spoke up.  
  
"I think Vegeta ran away scared," She said bitterly. "And if he did, then Piccolo's right. We may not win if Sven's as strong as Vegeta thinks. So let's think about this one....we all know that the strongest of us are Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten....and me, of course... but since Vegeta's not here, and neither are the kids...."  
  
"We're here!!" Goten flew right into the middle of the group with Trunks and Videl. Gohan grabbed Videl, holding her.  
  
"Why'd you come, idiot?" He asked her.  
  
"Because, dumbass.....i do what I want..."  
  
"Hmmph...." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Spoiled brat."  
  
"Don't I know it." She hugged him.  
  
After 18 had gotten over her surprise, she continued talking. "I guess the kids are here...therefore, us five should head into Flarn. We may lose our lives in there, so let's say our goodbyes here."  
  
(AN: I don't want to go into detail, but you probably know which people say goodbye to whom...) The goodbyes were said, and the five left the rest of the group to head into Flarn, which was right by the galaxy they were in, the Sherlierrth System.   
  
Videl, Piccolo, and Krillin watched their friends disappear in a glowing reddish-greenish- blackish hole, the hole which led to the Flarn System.   
  
And to their destiny.  
  
  
  
  
That's all!! I hope ya liked it!!!! I'll try to have more about how Sven is evil next time...on Dragon Ball Z "She wept tears part 6"....... Oh yeah, suggestions are welcome as always!! I love feedback^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six: Bulma takes charge

Hey everyone!!! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter may seem a little weird..but let me know if it's weird in a bad way or a good way please! I am having soo much fun writing this!!!  
  
Android18: Nope Sven did not brainwash Bulma, she's just pist off at Vegeta..As for Sven's plan...well..i can't tell you that ^_^ *cackles* But don't worry, all will be revealed eventually....The others might save Bulma.....but then, she might actually get out of this herself....(yeah I know..using brains instead of strength....weird..) Vegeta went to a planet in the solar system Flarn, so he's nearby...I don't think Goten knows how to stop talking^_^ Gohan likes to kiss Videl hehe..so I don't know if they'll ever stop.....  
  
Angelbabe14: thanks for your review^_^  
  
Sensation236: Hehe hope you didn't die from waiting yet....cuz here's the next chapter!!  
  
Rogue: I'm kinda making it up as I go, I don't have a plan for most of the story, just a few things that i know will happen eventually.....so this thing is gonna get weird...hopefully it'll make sense though^_^  
  
MaraisGirl87: Hehe yeah! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z....which I think is pretty obvious so I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer anymore.....just refer back to the previous chapters if you think I own DBZ....  
  
  
~~She wept tears part 6~~  
  
"Bulma."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes upon hearing her name. She could see only darkness, though she knew she was on a bed or something soft by the feel. She sat up, trying to ignore the pain in her heart and head."Who's there?" She whispered. "Vegeta?"  
  
A soft chuckle answered her. Her hopes rose, the person sounded like Vegeta. But what had she said before she passed out-? "Oh no..." She groaned softly. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry."  
  
There was silence, then a bright light filled the room. It was so intense that she had to cover her eyes. Then it faded and a dim light was left on. She could see now, but there was nothing to see. Well, no person anyway. There was a door, a high window that she couldn't reach and had a bolt on it so even if she could, she wouldn't be able to escape. But why would she want to escape anyway, if it was really Vegeta? Maybe he wants to kill me, that's why. Because of what I said to him...Her heart ached suddenly, even more than it already did, if that was possible. Vegeta....I didn't mean it...I love you more than anything, even more than Trunks, my parents, Chichi, and Goku... how could I say that to him? But she knew why. She'd said it because at that moment it was how she felt, that she was sick of his always abandoning her....but Chichi always had to put up with Goku and Gohan leaving .I'm so stupid, stupid!!! I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I? Bulma sighed wearily.   
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed, deciding that she didn't want to be stuck in this room all alone. And anyway, she needed to go to work. She gasped when she realized that maybe Vegeta hadn't put her in here. Maybe it was that Sven guy...but why would he do that? And why had he wanted to bring her to Vegeta anyway? Oh yeah, so he could gloat over the fact that Vegeta didn't love me...wait a second...this doesn't make sense...Her breathing quickened slightly as she looked around the small room. Just why exactly did Sven want to prove to her that Vegeta didn't love her and was leaving?? What would he get out of it? Get a grip Bulma...you're the smart one, remember? So figure this out, and how to get out of here, calmly and rationally.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta bitterly landed on a dark planet near the outskirts of the Flarn system. It was a rocky planet, full of rubble. But one large, smooth rock caught his eye and he sat down there to think things over. Hmmph...what is there to think over?? The woman hates me.   
  
Suddenly, a voice entered his thoughts. Vegeta?? This is Goku. I want to talk to you.  
  
Vegeta contempulated whether he wanted to talk to the moron, who obviously didn't know when to quit.   
  
What do you want?  
  
He heard a sigh or relief from Goku. Great, you're okay!  
  
Obviously.   
  
Well, erm, we've just entered the Flarn system. We're going to the spaceship where Bulma is now, as we've detected her Ki. Well, they're going to find her. I'm not.  
  
Vegeta had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what Kakkarot was up to. Where are you going, Kakkarot?  
  
To see you.  
  
Vegeta growled. Oh no you're not! Leave me alone! Moron!  
  
Vegeta...??  
  
Vegeta didn't bother to answer him. Instead, he lowered his Ki so that Kakkarot couldn't find him, and lay down to sleep. He didn't even notice the small tear in his eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl gritted her teeth. "I don't see why I couldn't go, I hate being left behind."  
  
Piccolo looked at her. Something seemed different about the girl, her Ki was stronger. And what was it that she'd said earlier?   
  
"I can handle 100 times gravity now."  
  
He frowned. But that couldn't be right. Not even he could handle that much. Of course, 100 times gravity wasn't much compared to the Sayians, but it was more than anyone other than a Sayian should be able to do. Well, Krillin could, but he was different than regular humans. So what was the deal with this girl?? He cleared his throat. "Videl?"  
  
She glared at him, sure he was about to say she wasn't very strong. "What?"  
  
"You said you can handle 100 times gravity. Which you obviously can, because out here it's at least 100 times gravity. But I was wondering, was your mother Sayian?"  
  
Videl looked at him in surprise. "Sayian?" She laughed suddenly. "I doubt it!! She disappeared a while ago, when I very little. She said she was leaving because of a very bad man, one named Frieza. I don't think he was very nice if he made her leave, so I agree on the bad part but...what's wrong?"   
  
Piccolo was gaping at her. "F-Frieza??"  
  
She nodded. "That's what she said...Why?"  
  
He just gaped at her. She grew annoyed.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that???" She noticed Krillin was too. "And you?" She looked uneasily back and forth. "What??? You're starting to freak me out here."  
  
"Videl!" Piccolo choked out. "You might be part Sayian!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye, guys!" Goku waved at his sons, Trunks, and #18. "I'll come join you as soon as I talk to Vegeta!"  
  
Trunks glared at him. "Don't bother getting my dad. My dad's a jerk if he just left like that."  
  
Goku sighed. "Trunks, there must have ben a very good reason if he doesn't want to fight, and just left your mother. The Vegeta I know wouldn't leave a fight, and he wouldn't leave his family either."  
  
Trunks considered this. "Yeah, well, what if there is no fight?? Who says we're gonna fight this Sven guy anyway?? I mean, he may not be that bad. My dad considered you 'bad' and wanted to kill you before, remember? So why couldn't it be the same type of thing?"  
  
Goku put his arm on Trunks's shoulder. "Because Vegeta had changed. He's not the completely evil being he was before. And when he was evil, it was because of Frieza, who abused him and, well, treated him like shit."  
  
Trunks wiped a tear off his face. "Why didn't he tell me this?"  
  
"Erm- he didn't want to worry you, I guess. Or upset you."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. Then Trunks nodded. "I think I understand now...I'm ready to go fight this Sven guy, and if he's the one who made my dad leave, I'm gonna kill him." He flew a little ways, then turned. "Goku, will you tell him that I love him?? I know he doesn't really like feelings..but..." He paused. "And tell him that he's made me proud. He'll know what I'm talking about."  
  
Goku grinned at him. "Will do, Trunks. And listen, don't get yourself killed out there. Vegeta would never forgive me."  
  
Trunks snickered, and Goten and Gohan laughed. #18 just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'd better get going," #18 stated. "See you in a bit, Goku." She smiled at him slightly and the four flew away. Goku watched them go and headed to the area where he'd sensed Vegeta's Ki. Just like he'd thought he would, Vegeta had lowered his Ki so that Goku couldn't find him. Luckily, Goku already knew the exact spot to go, and if Vegeta hadn't left, he'd find him.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma had come up with a reasonable possibility for why she was in the room. Master Sven, whoever he was, must've put her there, because Vegeta wouldn't take her away from this place if he was pist off at her. And she was almost positive that he was, I would be too if I was him...how could I say that to him anyway?? He's my husband...and a very good one when he's actually home...so it's my own fault if he leaves me. She was slightly panicky at the thought of him being gone for good. How could she survive without him?   
  
Therefore, she had to get out of here and go find him.   
  
Standing, she looked up at the window. That was her only escape route, besides the door, which she was pretty sure she couldn't open. The window was big enough for her to fit through, although if she was really muscular like Vegeta she wouldn't be able to. Then again, Vegeta would just blast it open. The thought made her chuckle, then she got back to business. Hmm, if I could get to it I think I could open it...it only has a board across it, which doesn't matter because I could just take it down. So how do I get to it?? She suddenly realized something. Or..what if this Sven guy wants me to open it?? What if he's planning something?? ....There I go again, freaking myself out again. I'd better first try the door, then if that doesn't work I'll think of something else.  
  
Five minutes later, she was panting heavily as she sat down. She'd tried every way she could think of to open the door, pushing and shoving, but nothing worked. Therefore, the window was her only option.   
  
"If only I had....wait a minute...my potion!!!I might have my flying formula in my scarf, I remember I put it there in case of emergencies because I can't fly like the others..." She eagerly took off her yellow scarf and spread it out. And there it was, the syringe that could possibly help put her life back in order.  
  
She checked to see how much formula was there, and if any had leaked out or dried up or anything. But it was still halfway filled, so now came the hard part. I hate needles...but if this is the only way..then I'll have to...with a sharp gasp she injected the syringe into her arm, wanting to look away but she couldn't because otherwise she might mess up. It took what felt like hours, then she took it out and put it back in her scarf, which she tied around her neck again. Then she stood up again at the window, hoping that the formula would work and that she could get away from this place, wherever she was.  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta, you idiot...wake up!!!"  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, growling at the grinning moron who had dared to call him -him!- an idiot. "What do you want?? And didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone?!"  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Well...you did...but I couldn't do that, so here I am!!" He said brightly.   
  
Vegeta sat up, glaring at Goku. "Kakkarot. Go. Away!!" He growled.  
  
Goku squatted next to Vegeta. "No...tell me what happened. And whether Sven is still at the spaceship thingie."  
  
"You should be able to feel his Ki, moron!"  
  
"Well, I don't know what his Ki feels like."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "moron."   
  
Goku looked hurt, but kept looking questioningly at Vegeta.  
  
"Try the strongest Ki in this galaxy." Vegeta snapped.  
  
Goku nodded, and shut his eyes as he concentrated. It took less than three seconds, then his eyes snapped open in surprise. "Vegeta!! He's strong!!"  
  
"I said he was," Vegeta growled, annoyed.  
  
Goku didn't even notice Vegeta's annoyance. "We're gonna need you for this one, Vegeta. We can't do it without you."   
  
"Well, isn't that nice. Too bad. I'm not going."  
  
"Well, aren't you acting like a baby today!!" Goku was getting annoyed himself.  
  
Vegeta snorted, and laughed. "I'm the baby?? Try looking in the mirror."  
  
Goku glared at him. "You're acting like such a spoiled brat, you know that? We need your help. I sense only pure evil from him, well, actually no not just evil. He desires something, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I bet he desires Bulma."  
  
Vegeta gaped at him.   
  
"Well? Am I right??" Goku looked pretty proud of himself.  
  
"I have to admit I'm surprised, Kakkarot. That you figured something out all by yourself." Vegeta was very sarcastic.  
  
"Ha ha, Vegeta." Goku glared at him. "Just because I didn't sense that strong Ki at first doesn't mean I'm dumb. In fact, you know I'm not. Not to mention the fact that I'm stronger than you, at least until you reach super sayian level three."  
  
Vegeta glared at him even more than before, then he looked away. "Well fine then, Kakkarot. If you're so strong you can beat him yourself."   
  
"That's not what I meant Vegeta, and you know it. You're the second strongest here, well, third when Trunks and Goten form Gotenks, and we need you. Not only that-" Goku hesitated, then continued. "But we don't want you to leave us. We all like you...well, most of us. Trunks loves you, he told me to tell you."  
  
Vegeta interrupted. "He did, huh? Why didn't he come down here himself? I'll tell you why," he went on before Goku could start talking. "Because you're lying."  
  
Goku looked insulted. "Vegeta! You know I don't lie!! Look, I'll prove it to you..he said that you'd understand this: you've made him proud." He waited for Vegeta to speak.  
  
Vegeta was quiet for a long time, staring at Goku. "Fine," He said at last, "I believe you. I probably should have from the beginning, because you're so noble." He said it like a joke, but Goku knew that was his way of apologizing.  
  
Goku grinned at him. "So, ready to go??"  
  
Vegeta smirked at him, the closest he could get to a smile. "You said most of you guys like me. Does that include you?"  
  
"Of course I like you!! Even if you are a bit impossible at times...now come on, the others probably have gotten to the ship by now."  
  
"Hmmph..ok then, let's go." Vegeta flew into the air.  
  
"Hey, hold it."  
  
Vegeta stopped, turning. "What is it?"  
  
"You said before that we're not friends. Well, you're wrong. We are." Goku gave the surprised Vegeta a hug. "Now come on, or we'll miss all the action."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma knew she'd be able to fly, but when she actually did it was very surprising. She felt lighter somehow, and not as defenseless as usual. Well, better get to work on that window. She flew tentatively to the window, and took of the board easily. Then she unlatched the window and opened it, flying through the window to a large room in the ship.  
  
What she saw made her nearly fall over in astonishment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, this it." #18 said, reaching out with a hnd to feel the smooth spaceship material.. She turned to the boys. "Ready, guys? And have you located Bulma?"  
  
Gohan frowned. "We're ready, but I can't seem to pinpoint Bulma's exact location for some reason. Trunks, Goten, can you?"  
  
Goten looked at him wide-eyed. "Nope."  
  
Trunks looked annoyed. "No, I can't. And it's driving me crazy!! So let's go in and find her." He got ready to fire a Ki blast at the ship, but #18 stopped him.   
  
"Idiot!" She told him fiercely. "I'm assuming a ship of this size is protected by a forcefield of some sort. We'll probably be able to break it, but still, we need a plan for what to do if some aliens are alerted by our presence, or something like that." She glared at the three boys, who were obviously clueless about what to do, even if they were stronger than her.  
  
"Ummm....ok...." Gohan agreed. "Should we try to locate the door so the fact that we're here is less noticable?? I don't detect any strong Ki's except for one, which I assume is Master Sven's....man, he'll be one tough guy!!"  
  
Trunks glared at him and #18. "I say we just blow the place away after we find my mother."  
  
#18 glared right back. "Well, until we find her we'll need some other plan....and as she's probably being held hostage, if we do anything rash she might be killed."  
  
Goten looked wide-eyed at the two glaring figures. "I don't want Bulma to die, Trunks!! And my mommy says always listen to your elders, so you should listen to 18."  
  
Gohan chuckled softly. "Yeah, well..." He was about to say something when #18 glared at him. He coughed instead, purposely not looking at her. "We'd better get to work, you guys...we need a plan."   
  
~~END OF PART 6~~  
  
  
Okay...  
  
This just keeps getting weirder doesn't it? ^_^ But I like weird....and I'm enjoying writing it!!!  
  
~*~Lady_Indis~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven: Suspense

Well it's finally FINALLY here...part 7...*sighs* I can't believe it!!! Wow!!! Thanks to all the reviewers out there...I really appreciate your reviews!!!!   
  
Angelbabe14: *cheers* glad you're still liking it, I will do that for sure!!! Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Vegetarocks87:Haha hmmm what did she see? I hate cliffhangers, and here I am making them all the time....i'm such a hypocrite!!! lol  
  
Sasami: Really? *grins contentedly* Well here it is! Hope ya enjoy, and I'd love to hear any suggestions you have.  
  
Lunarian Amethyst: wow you reviewed on two chapters!!!! And it's Sayian, not Seyian!!^_^ lol! So who's that brother of yours? *waits impatiently* Yep, I admit it. I have a patience problem.   
  
D-chan: That's so cool!!! Another person who liked my story^_^ I'm so happy!  
  
Eloy Brightdreamer: Hmmm you think I could do that? Do a whole different story about Videl being a half-Sayian? But then, I haven't said for sure she's a Sayian!!!^_^   
  
MaraisGirl87: Hehe yep I did, but I don't know if that's a good thing..this just gets weirder and weirder!!!!  
  
Rogue: I hope your fic stays too, it's awesome!!!! Something REALLY WEIRD so going to happen to Bulma in this chapter.....well, what she sees I mean...I just decided, what the heck, and went for it. You know how it is, right?  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, I'm sure I'm boring you by now so here it is, what you've been waiting for...  
  
She Wept Tears Part 7~~~~~~~``  
  
  
Trunks and Goten waited as 18 thought about how to get in. 'I know that Bulma's Ki is in there....i just don't know where, and destroying even a small part of the ship may destroy her...OHHH I wish that Piccolo was here, he's so smart...and Bulma....She'd better be okay or Master Sven is gonna get it big-time...'.There was a small doubt in her mind that they may not be strong enough, even all of them as a team, but she chose to ignore this. ;Okay, we'd better locate the door like Gohan suggested. And maybe blow it up, if we know there isn't anyone nearby...well if Master Sven is that's okay....no actually it isn't, he could easily take us four out. Unless-' "Goten, Trunks," #18 said suddenly, "Fuse Super-Saiyan Three. Now."  
  
They nodded, and fused as 18 talked to Gohan. "Here's what we'll do. I'll blow up the door when we find it, well if we can find it, and then we'll go inside UNLESS Master Sven is there. In that case, we try talking to him, but if he is completely evil, then he may just want to kill us. If he starts fighting, you and Gotenks fight while I look for Bulma; maybe inside it'll be easier to locate her. I won't fight Master Sven because I'm too weak, in fact you guys might be too but let's hope not... when we get Bulma, we leave, or at least try to without getting killed. Got it?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Allright."   
  
The boys were finished by this time so they were told what to do.   
  
Then they started looking for a door or entrance of some kind.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma gaped at the scene before her. She was in a room with Master Sven, and many other aliens were there; they were like children almost except their glassy eyes covered almost half their heads, and they were gray colored. They had long robes on; Bulma noticed that the color of the robes showed "class": The silver-robed were constantly being spit on and kicked by the green-robed and the magenta-robed. However, the magenta-robed seemed to have the most power; they kicked the green-robed ones too. Master Sven was in the middle of this all, sitting on a black chair looking on with amusement. (AN: Bulma's so smart^_^ But isn't that so MEAN? About the aliens?)  
  
Bulma felt a stab of anger at this...creature... who thought it was funny for others to be hurt. How dare him!!! She thought furiously. And why are they hurting each other anyway? What's the point?  
  
Suddenly, Master Sven looked up at her, his eyes a deep black now, so black they seemed to be whirling pools that could suck you in if you weren't careful.   
  
Now Bulma was afraid.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi anxiously paced back and forth in the Son living room. "This is SO nerve-wracking!" She cried out in frustration.   
  
Yamcha was also there, quietly sitting in a chair as he watched Chichi. Chichi suddenly spun around. "Yamcha!" She said as if she had suddenly realized something, "Why didn't you go with them?"   
  
Yamcha raised his eyebrows. "Are you actually interested?"  
"Of course I am, idiot!" Chichi smiled at him, which made him get even more nervous. Since when was Chichi nice? Especially to him, after all she'd made a point of showing how much she hated him ever since he'd cheated on Bulma.   
  
"Uhhh..." He answered, "I guess because I'm not very powerful... I couldn't really help them with anything. And," He defended himself, "Anyway, Tien and some others are still on Earth. What are you picking on me for?"  
  
Chichi looked startled. "I'm not picking on you! I just was...curious...that's all..." She went quiet while Yamcha watched her.  
  
"You know," He said suddenly, "You're not as horrible as I thought you were, Chichi."  
  
Chichi smiled again. "You aren't either...although..." She stopped smiling, "What you did to Bulma was cruel...it was lucky that Vegeta came along, although at first I didn't like him at all. I don't now, either," She added hastily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I really am," Yamcha said earnestly. "And I really hope they're both fine."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~*~  
  
"How could I be part Saiyan?" Videl was shocked. Piccolo and Krillin were also and kept looking at her in amazement. They didn't even answer, which annoyed Videl. "I asked you a question."  
  
Krillin blinked. "Ahh-uhh-don't you know who Frieza is?"  
  
Videl put her hands on her hips. "How would I know? If I did, I would've found him a long time ago to ask him where my mother is. Obviously."  
  
Piccolo had recovered, and now decided to tell Videl who Frieza was.  
  
~*~  
  
"HAH! I found it!" SS3 Gotenks looked very proud of himself as he pointed to the small oval shaped door on the side of the spaceship. It was gray, the same color of the spaceship, which made it hard to see.  
  
#18 looked at the spot he was pointing to, and nodded her head when she saw the outline of a door. "Good." She made a small golden Ki-Ball in her hand and sent it to the door after making sure that there weren't any Ki's nearby besides Gotenks, Gohan, and herself. The door exploded with little sound. Good, I doubt anyone noticed the noise...we should be able to find Bulma easily.   
  
The threesome made their way inside. There were many tunnels, so it was like a maze. And they still couldn't sense where Bulma was.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, we're here!" Goku said excitedly. "Now we can get Bulma back!"  
  
"Hmmph," Vegeta said.  
  
Goku turned to him. "Hey, you should be able to communicate with her from here...telepathically, I mean...so go ahead."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Although I don't know if she'll talk to me...."  
  
Bulma. Bulma, are you there?  
  
Vegeta waited a few moments, then feeling foolish he said, "She's not answering."  
  
"Umm...why don't you tell me what happened?" Goku said.   
  
Vegeta looked away. "It was my fault." He then proceeded to tell Goku about the blast he'd almost hit her with, and how she'd gotten pist and said she hated him. Something inside him hurt when he thought of it.  
  
"I hate you Vegeta!"  
  
But had she actually meant what she'd said?? The woman DID get pist easily, and then forget what she'd done afterwards...but she had never said she'd hated him. The very thought made Vegeta stop talking.   
  
Goku was quiet for a few moments. "I can't sense her Ki," He said at last. "And I can't sense the others either....we'd better get inside." He noticed the small hole on the side of the ship, and asked Vegeta if he thought that the others had gone inside that way.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Possibly..." He actually wasn't paying attention to what Goku was saying; he was thinking about Bulma, and what she'd said.  
  
"I hate you Vegeta!"  
  
~*~  
  
END OF PART 6  
  
  
Ok, that was kinda short but oh well, I'm tired and going to bed. Goodnight. Wait, a couple things first, lol. I'm glad you guys like the story, and I'll try to have the next part out soon... some of you might think that Yamcha and Chichi are acting a little weird, but I decided I didn't like it when they weren't getting along...so...yeah...  
  
And I don't know how weird this story is gonna get, but with me in charge, probably pretty weird!! I think of the strangest things sometimes....like the aliens....and Bulma having a potion with her...but HEY, Bulma IS a scientist, remember??   
Allrighty, I think I've babbled on enough! Byebye, and thanks for the reviews!!   
  
Any suggestions, construstive critism, incoherent babbling, whatever, is welcome^_^ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Reunited and Ready for Ac...

Heehee I'm evil!! Sorry it took soooooooo long to get this out, but...I've been busy.... Which isn't much of a reason but hey~! It's true!  
  
Android18: Awww your little Goten didn't say anything that time!^_^ Yeah, I love action stories too!  
  
Rogue: I completely agree with you; I don't think ff.net should do that but what can I do? I'll be sure to sign the petition though.  
  
Sensation236: Lol well you got your wish....here's the next chapter....or part...however you want to look at it^_^  
  
Hitomi: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!  
  
princess mercury: I feel sorry for Vegeta too, but hey, it's just so much fun to torture him^_^   
  
Sasami: Well there isn't anything about Videl in this chapter; sorry!!! But I'll be sure to put it into the next part!!  
  
Angelbabe14: Well in a way this chapter is better for Bulma and Vegeta, but also not....cuz of Sven.. the jerk^_^  
  
Vegetarocks87: I couldn't think of anything super-shocking, but hey, Sven's evil enough to see right? ^_^ Who'd want to see him?  
  
SaiyanPrincessZuL Yes!!! Another loyal fan to torment with cliffhangers...lol! Glad you think it's original!  
  
  
  
She Wept Tears part 8  
  
Bulma swallowed nervously, and looked back at Master Sven. Remain calm. You can do it!  
  
"You took longer than I expected to get here." Master Sven said, looking her over carefully. Looking at ~her~ body!!!!!!  
  
She felt like telling him to not look at her, but she was too scared. I am NOT scared! She argued with herself. I am Bulma Briefs, known worldwide for my work. And I've been around tons of evil guys.... Frieza almost blew me up, and I survived that.... and being in Majin Buu's stomach... what's so different about this guy? With new confidence, she took a step forward and glared at him. "Where is my husband?"  
  
Master Sven smirked. "You actually want to know? He almost killed you with a blast, you know."  
  
"I don't care. He's my husband and I love him."  
  
"I thought you said you hated him."  
  
"I was upset. Now tell me where he is."  
  
Master Sven didn't say anything for a moment, he simply looked at her. Finally, he said, "He's been taken care of."  
  
"LIAR! I know he's alive, I sense him." And maybe I should try to contact him...I'm so dumb  
sometimes, I completely forgot!!!   
  
"You won't be contacting him anytime soon. You're mine now." Master Sven said firmly, his manner cold now.  
  
~*~  
  
"I still don't know where Bulma is!!" #18 was getting upset, something that rarely happened. "But she is alive, I can feel her presence somewhere on the ship."  
  
Gohan looked around. They had come to a the end of a passage, and could now go either left or right. "Maybe we should wait for Dad and Vegeta."   
  
"Maybe you're right.... Vegeta might be able to sense her since he's her husband."   
  
"I wanna fight!!" Gotenks said sulkily. "I like fighting!"  
  
#18 looked at him, annoyed. She hadn't seen the babyish way Gotenks acted before, because she'd been in Majin Buu's stomach most of the time that the fighting went on. "We may not need to, Gotenks. It depends."  
  
"I don't need to listen to you!" Gotenks retorted. "I have way more power than you, and I could destroy you easily!"  
  
"Don't even." #18 said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"I'm not waiting for anyone, I'm gonna go to Master Sven! I can sense his energy!" Gotenks decided. "And maybe my mother is there."  
  
"Good idea...for once.." #18 agreed. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
"There's a pretty big hole!" Goku pointed upwards near the top of the ship.  
  
Vegeta looked at it. It was the same one he'd made when he'd left earlier. After Bulma had said she hated me... "Well, get going then. We don't have all day." Vegeta said. He wasn't really annoyed with Goku, but he was in a bad mood.   
  
Goku looked at him. "Okay..."   
  
The two Saiyans flew into the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma was frightened. She was afraid of what this creature...this Master Sven....would do to her. And that he was too strong....  
  
But she was also getting pist-off. Anyone who knew Bulma knew this was not a good thing.   
  
"Listen, you!!" She growled, suddenly taking a step towards Master Sven. "I belong to no one except my husband, and you're going to tell me where he is, NOW!!!!!!!!!" She glared at him.  
  
Master Sven smirked, and it reminded her of the way Vegeta was when he was evil so long ago...  
  
I must contact him...my Vegeta...She wanted him...even though he might not take her back after what she'd said to him. "Oh Kami!" She mumbled, leaning against the wall as Master Sven took a step closer..   
  
Vegeta?? She tried to reach him with her mind.  
  
Bulma? Came the surprised answer.  
  
Help me Vegeta.... I'm with Master Sven and he's scaring me...  
  
I'm on my way.   
  
And Vegeta? I love you.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta had stopped in his tracks, so Goku looked at him questionly.  
  
"It's Bulma. She's with that Sven." Vegeta said gruffly.   
  
"Allright, his Ki is easy to sense so we can get there quickly."  
  
"Then stop talking and let's go, Kakkarot."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as Master Sven's eyes glowed bright red with dark green swirls of color. She felt pure evil emanating from him, and suddenly was too scared to speak, let alone move. Get a grip Bulma, She told herself fiercely. That didn't help, it only made her more scared.   
  
What is he going to do? Vegeta can't handle this guy, he's too strong....  
  
And then-  
  
"Goku! Vegeta!!" She cried joyfully, able to speak once more. She ran to Vegeta, hugging him tight and kissing him.   
  
"Bulma..." He whispered to her. "I'm sorry about-"  
  
"Well, well, well." Master Sven spoke softly, but with venom in his voice.. "So you're back, Prince Vegeta, heedless of my warnings." He said the word "Prince" sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta glared at him, stepping in front of Bulma. Goku stood beside him.  
  
And suddenly, #18, Gohan, and Gotenks arrived, landing beside the pure-blooded Saiyans.  
  
"Hey Dad!!" Gohan was delighted to see Goku. "Vegeta, nice to see you're back!"  
  
#18 took in the situation with a glance. Master Sven seemed small, but he was obviously strong. Much too strong for them to handle, even as a team. So what were they do, now that they were here?  
  
Gotenks just seemed eager to fight.   
  
And Master Sven simply smirked, knowing that these fools would easily be defeated and then Bulma would be his.   
  
  
END OF PART EIGHT  
  
Allright, allright, so it was kinda short....but I love ending with cliffhangers and that was a good one....  
  
Heh. I wonder what will happen next? (I'm in the dark just like you, making it up as I go.)  
  
Thanks to everyone for their reviews!!!!! And a special shout-out to Lunarian Amethyst^_^   
  
If anyone here is a fan of Sailor Moon, I suggest reading her story called "Ooops!" It's really something!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LadyIndis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. The Lady Speaks

Okay everyone, sorry this is NOT an update, but I wanted to let you all know I was alive^_^ Lol. 

So this "chapter" will be my answers and blabbing about whatever you had to say in your reviews…..sorry I don't have the next chapter ready! I'm working on it, really! I'm just not very good at action scenes. Okay, make that VERY BAD. So I keep revising and…..well. You get the picture. 

I have been very pleased with all of your responses to my story!! I have had so much fun with it, and knowing you like it helps^_^ I don't even have any flames!! How cool is that?! Lol, well….here we go. My thoughts and "wisdom" regarding you, all the little people in my life….just kidding!!!!!^_^ I love you all!!

Angelbabe14: Haha, love triangles are GREAT!!!! And they can be so much fun, especially when it's a movie! Like in Pearl Harbor.. Wait, that was sad! *thinks* well, okay, so love triangles usually have a sad ending. BUT that's usually because the two girls/guys are cool people, so it sucks for only one to be chosen. In this case, well….SVEN'S EVIL!!! And I don't think anyone really cares about him winning Bulma….oh wait, are there actual Sven reporters out there? That would be scary.^_^

Caitlin-of-FuFuberry-Land: Wow I love your screenname!!! That's so kawaii!!!! Just what is FuFuberry Land? Sounds like a place where colorful bunnies run around…er…*coughcough* anyway…glad you like the story!!! I will have a REAL update soon!!!

Megan: Awww, now I feel bad for not putting up the next chappy…but…..it really sucks right now!!! You'd rather have a decent chapter right? I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!

Destiny's Light: Wow! Another supporter^_^  I luv your screenname too!! GAWD, what is it with people? Why does everyone have a better screenname than me? *pouts* Ah well…

Vegetarocks87: *squeals like a…pig* A review from one of my favorite reviewers!!!!YAY!!!!!Hehe I'm so HAPPY *wipes away a tear* (and a little mental, but hey! You can't please everyone) Anywayz…..SO glad you read the next chapter!!! Will I get lucky again??? *stares at reviewer* lol, haha, anyway…..yeah…..I LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!!!!!

Jessica young: Aww, sorry to leave you hanging…again….don't be too mad!!!!!I'm trying to do a good job!!! REALLY!!!!!!! I've tried several times to do the next chapter, but it never looks right. :( Blehh I think I'm going crazy here!!!!!!

Android18: YES it's YOU!!!!!!!! Teeheehee!!! *crazy laugh* It's you it's you it's you!!!!! You, the author of an AMAZING story!!!! The story of stories!!!!!! "Walk in the Rain"!!!!! SO GREAT!!!!!! Everyone reading this should check it out!

Lunarian Ametyhst: Wow it's great talking to you on MSN!!!! I luv it!!!!!...hey, remember when I said I was going to update this, like, a week ago? …..i still haven't!!!! *cringes, waiting to be hit* I'M SORRY!!! I WILL!!!! So don't kill me yet, okay?^_^ Besides, then you won't find out what happens next!!! HAHAHA!

Okay, I got an anonymous review here…this person wants me to make Vegeta become evil again…but if he's evil, then….Bulma will get MAD again!!!!!! So what about Videl? (oops shouldn't have said that^_^ I'm planning on going into a sequel, for Videl, like a reviewer from awhile ago suggested. That would be so much fun. Ya know? GAWD what am I rambling on about? Well I'd better stop. Like now. SOMEBODY STOP ME! (like in The Mask, which I saw like, a million years ago. It was great. Probably still is. I dunno. Haven't seen it for… I'M STILL TALKING!!!!!)

DBZ Fanfiction Queen: *ears perk up* Could it be? A new follower, a worshiper of me??? Uhhh... *coughs* That is, my story. Not ME!! No no no no ,well you could worship me, but don't let me decide that for you…lol! Anywayz. *rereads review* 

Oh!!! Well as for the questions you ask….i can't answer them yet^_^ You'll find out soon, maybe next chapter.. which WILL be a real chapter, I promise. 

KittyKat146: Damn right you're lazy!!!haha, lol, so how've you been? I shouldn't say your real name here, should i…? You might growl at me^_^  YOU LIKE IT?!?! You, of all people, like my story??? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Lol!Well talk to you on MSN later! Luvies!

//\\//: Wow, symbols for a screenname! Does it stand for Nsync by any chance? Gotta luv'em!!! Except that Justin has a KILLER solo Cd out now and..why am I talking about music? Ahem…Well, needless to say, this is not an update. BUT!!!! SOON!!!! Don't give up hope, the sun will shine again^_^

MiraisGirl87:  haha luv your drumming^_^ You can be a drummer in my band..except I don't have one!!!!Lol, well, anyway…..SORRY! NO UPDATE!!!!! But you'll live, right? Or…*looks horrified* WILL you??? You might….DIE!!! AND ALL BECAUSE OF ME!!!!!!!! I…I….I….I'M A MURDERER!!!!! But NO!! As I said b4, the sun will hsine soon, and likewise another chapter will be out as well. Although I don't know what my story has to do with the sun.

Rogue: ROGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have made my day!!!! Oh no, you want to see the fight??? Umm…ummm…. *looks around frantically* IT'S NOT HERE!!!!! IT'S….up in space!!! *blinks* okay, that didn't really make sense..well, actually, it DOES…kinda…but….uhhhh…. oh I don't know! Anyway, I will update soon!!!!!! Thanks for your review!!! Oh, yeah….you mentioned Sven getting his butt kicked?? Haha, well just you wait and see^_^ You may get a surprise….

Tiffany: Oh no, now I'm EVIL???? I've actually been labeled…evil…??? *wrings hands in despair…and turns into Scarlett O'Hara* Ah do declare, ah do feel faint! But, no, I shall neva give up!!! *glaring now* OKAY! You wanna call me evil? Then you're…you're a reviwer!!! You know, one of those people that reviews??? WHAT IS MY PROBLEM?!!?!!?!?!?! I must be going crazy or something…

PrincessOfMirkwood: Well, I've updated….sorta…..OKAY NOT REALLY BUT I HAVE SOME BLOCK IN MY BRAIN THAT IS MAKING ME…WEIRD!!!!Lol, I am so sorry for not updating…but I am so stuck. Do you know how it is when you can't write anymore? It's horrible, that's what. Horrible I tell you!!! But I WILL conquer the block!!!!!And go on to…better things!!!! Like making money^_^ 

Silmarien: Glad you liked it^_^ So how are your bro and mom??? I haven't seen you in, what…? Years??? Like three??? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AWAY?!?! *crys* Well okay, it wouldn't make any difference if you went back, cuz I've moved too, but still..you moved first, this is all your fault!! ^_^ well see ya later!!! Glad to have your support!!

OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All done!!!! Not with the story, lol. That would be a horrible place to end it…..therefore, this block I'm in had better go away!!! Well…until then…au revoir, adios, goodbye and HALLYWOOOO!!!!!( I don't know the last meaning, it just sounds….interesting….^_^)

Always,

~*~Lady-Indis~*~


	10. Chapter Nine: A Saiyan's Pride

Hey everyone..wow. I just found fanfiction.net again after being away for *counts fingers* a looooong time. Months... But I am back for good^^ Haha, I hope you, my faithful readers from..a looong time ago, and my new readers (if I get any-haha) enjoy this latest installment of SHE WEPT TEARS.   
  
SHE WEPT TEARS Ch.9~A Saiyan's Pride  
  
Gohan stepped closer to his dad. "Uh.. Dad? I think.. i'm sensing too much power from that...Master Sven creature...."  
  
Goku nodded with a grimace. "Yes, I know. This...is by far the hardest creature we have ever had to fight. Harder even than Majin Buu...But, I know one thing for sure. We will do our best..and if it's not good enough, then..."  
  
"We will NOT lose.." Vegeta spat out, losing his temper. "Got that, Kakkarot?!! He almost..stole..my..wife!!! He..he...!!!" Vegeta couldn't think of a word to describe this creature who called himself Master Sven. Who had almost destroyed what took Vegeta spent a life-time achieving. His life...and his love. "No..more.." Vegeta gritted his teeth, and flew straight at Sven, in SuperSaiyan2 mode.  
  
Sven, taken unaware, hurtled through the air into the smooth white wall behind him. He regained his composure quickly though, kicking back at Vegeta and leaping up, aiming a lage and bright blast of a Ki-Ball at Vegeta, who flew back across the room, landing on his side by Goku.  
  
  
  
Goku rushed to help him up, but Vegeta shouted at him to get back. "I can handle this, Kakkarot!! I have to!!" Vegeta flew back at Sven angrilly.  
  
  
  
Goku wasn't so sure he could, but he knew enough to leave Vegeta alone when he got like that. Goku knew better than anyone what happened when Vegeta's pride was hurt. And Sven had bruised his ego AND his pride.   
  
  
  
The problem was that, if Vegeta died today, there was no coming back. He had come back twice before, and the Eternal Dragon would allow no more. He had even been granted a third time, in the battle against the evil creature Majin Buu. But that was as far as it went, Goku knew.  
  
"Goku..?" Bulma looked at Goku worriedly. "Why aren't you-?"  
  
  
  
"I'll be here if Vegeta asks for my help," Goku said, knowing full well that Vegeta would never do such a thing, especially now when his pride was so low. "But he..he's my Prince, I can't just....help him. It would hurt him even more," He said.   
  
As confusing as that sounded, Bulma understood, though she didn't agree. She turned back to the fight. Vegeta and Sven were in hand to hand combat now. Vegeta was attacking with the fierce, prideful way of a Saiyan Warrior, and as strong as he was, he was tiring under Sven's scornful, bored, but ruthless attacks. Sven was the better of the two.. By far.   
  
18 studied Master Sven with a grimace. She knew it; could feel his laughter. He was much too powerful, and he knew it. 18 looked at Bulma. Why wasn't she doing anything about it? Obviously,. Vegeta was going to die. 'Not that it matters,' 18 thought. 'He's a horrible man. But..then again, I was, too. Until Krillin..." 18 smiled to herself, recalling her bald man. 18's thoughts turned back to the fight when she heard another bang, this time loud. She looked to see a bleeding, very hurt Vegeta on the floor near Goku and Bulma. One eye was swollen shut; the other had blood dripping from it. He was breathing very heavily, but he struggled to his feet with as much of a glare as he could manage towards Sven.   
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees in front of him, shaking. "St- You have to stop this!! You can't win this way!! Let someone-Goku-18-Gohan-Gotenks- let them help you!!" A tear fell down her face as she whispered a soft "please" to her surprised husband.  
  
Vegeta hesitated. "Woman-Bulma-I.." He put a hand on her head with an almost (could it be?^^) loving expression on his normally hard features. He then looked at a still unsweating, unhurt Sven who was hovering in the air nearby, watching with an amused expression. Vegeta's face showed his hatred again, and he flew back at Sven with new determination. "I can DO this!" He shouted to Bulma and everyone else.   
  
But he was too weak now; had wasted too much energy and his mind wasn't working properly. All he could think about was how much he hated and needed to kill-to destroy- Sven. Sven saw the faster advantage he now had, and used it with a sneer."You can do this, eh, Vegeta?" he leered over Vegeta, who he had thrown to the ground. "You dare to think you can beat me, Master Sven?!" He threw his head back and howled, a truly eerie, mad sound unlike anything they had heard. He laughed insanely and began kicking at the unmoving Vegeta's head and body. "You, the unworthy prince of an unworthy race!"  
  
"Stop! STOP IT!!!" Bulma screamed, tears now rolling freely down her face as she knelt over the ground, slamming her fist down. "STOP THIS!! You cruel, evil, hateful....you..." She cried, the sound bringing Vegeta back to consciousness.   
  
  
  
Vegeta managed to gather enough energy to roll over towards Bulma. His eyes turned towards her, and again there was that expression of tenderness. He reached a hand towards her. "Bulma..my Bulma..."  
  
She couldn't speak, only put his hand on her face. "Vegeta...please..."   
  
Gohan, Gotenks, 18, and Goku were watching, stunned. They had never seen the couple act this way- showing love had never been a strong point. They were so used to them fighting every second of the day, that this was a shock. Even Sven had stopped his attack, arms folded across his chest in the stance that Vegeta often used.  
  
Vegeta looked up at Goku, and after a moment's hesitation, finally let go of his pride. At least part of it. "Kakkarot.. would you...help..?"  
  
This was even more a surprise to everyone, especially Vegeta. But Goku smiled warmly in his big-hearted way, and nodded. Then he resumed SuperSaiyan3 status, and he, Gohan, Gotenks, and 18 flew at Sven. Each knew the other's style and movements, they were tuned with each other and fought well as a team.   
  
But for every punch and every kick, Sven matched them. His speed was incredible; and he seemed to know where the others would be before they got there. He blocked, and he fought, with a sort of cruel grace none thought possible. And he laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
CHAPTER TEN END- CONCLUSION NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed Any comments appreciated.   
  
As always,  
  
Ladyindis 


	11. Chatper Ten: an Ending Of Tears

THE LONG-AWAITED CONCLUSION~!   
  
SHE WEPT TEARS CHAPTER 11: Don't Let Go.  
  
Goku grimaced, his fighter mind going through all the attacks he could make...but nothing he did was good enough!!!! He felt a strange sense of understanding of the Prince; he knew how it was to not be the best. "Damn it...There has to be SOMETHING!" He grumbled, frustrated from dodging yet another of the Master's hard attacks.  
  
Gotenks was more serious now, as a fighter, than he had been years before, fighting Buu with those crazy attacks he had given equally crazy names. He still was always eager to fight, but now that he was in his element, he didn't waste any time. He moved faster and with more power than he had before.  
  
Gohan wasn't as strong, however. He had stopped training as hard, and it showed in his sweating face and body. He wanted to give up, but knew he couldn't unless he was close to death.  
  
18 was beginning to understand and calculate Sven's attacks just as he was calculating theirs. She was soon able to jump out of the way in time to avoid a blow, and soon, Goku and the others were able to do the same.   
  
Sven didn't like that.  
  
* * *  
  
"He looks like he's getting serious!" Bulma whispered anxiously. "What if...?"  
  
"Hush.. *cough cough* Woman...we..*cough* will make it.," Vegeta managed to say with a sort of peacefulness very unlike him. "Kakkarot and the others will get through this..just watch and see."  
  
She looked at him. "Vegeta...you are acting so strange."  
  
"Yeah well... *cough* I...I have learned a lot, these past few days. Things i...would never have...realized...before." He said, somewhat uncomfortably.   
  
* * *  
  
Sven's eyes were now glowing dark red, and an aura of reddish-orange power swirled around him. He had just been thrown into a wall by the sweating group, and had stood up to face the attackers with clenched fists. "You dare..." He whispered coldly. 'You...DARE...!"  
  
With a suddenness none were ready for, he rushed the attackers, throwing them all backwards. There were cries of pain, and none stood up. He hovered over them all. You will die here now, all of you. My patience is...done, as is my amusement. Now it turns serious..." He looked longingly at Bulma, then shook his head almost sadly. "No. Even you, my pretty blue-hair, are nto going to survive. You...will never love me. I understand.. and accept. But not without revenge." He threw his arms up over his head with a howling laugh. "We will ALL die!! You.. and me!!!" A huge, intense Ki-Ball was being formed as he spoke, and it was clear it had a big enough force to destroy everything for miles around. This was his power.. he was the strongest fighter and he knew it.  
  
But nothing is as strong as the force of love, when provoked. And the person everyone least expected to stand again stood up.. Vegeta. He moved with the impssible speed of one threatened, and he slammed out at Sven with the strength of impossible reckoning.   
  
And Sven fell, but notbefore his Ki Ball fell.  
  
* * *  
  
Should I end there? Or is this good? ^^ haha, I have an idea of what to do if I did one last chapter...let me know how it is!  
  
Lady-indis 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Grand Finalle

She Wept Tears chapter 11....Grande Finalle..  
  
Yes, it is finally here. The Grande Finalle..hehe I just had to continue the last chapter after the reviews I got^^ One thing though..i think I will continue the story of Videl as a Half-Saiyan in another story....haha I hope it's good!!  
  
I must thank all my readers for being there for me, through my chapters..at first, I wasn't suwe how to do it, so it was a song fic, of sorts. (Remember Sclub7..?) But now I've come a long way, learned many things...I think I came out of this a better writer.. And I thank you:)   
  
And without further ado...  
  
* * *  
  
"...And Sven fell, but not before his Ki Ball fell, with him."  
  
* * *  
  
They were all hit, hit with the mighty force that had been Sven's last hurrah. It should have been enough to kill them all....  
  
* * *  
  
TWO DAYS LATER....  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. He was in a room very much like...Bulma's hospital. He frowned; that couldn't be right. He tried to move, disregarding burning areas he'd rather not talk about, but was stopped by a warm body pressed against his. He looked down, startled. It was Bulma. Asleep and curled up, arms around him.   
  
"Bulma...." He whispered. 'Is this real? It's strange.. this feeling..'  
  
For he had just felt love, real and true love.   
  
He had never known love, not in his whole, horribly sad and cruel past. Until thare was Bulma..she took him in...true, she forced him to do things (*cough..pink shirt*) but she..took care of him, too. He had eventually mated, and married her...because he knew she loved him, whatever that emotion was. Because he knew she'd provide for him, not that he wanted to admit a weakness. But now, there was another reason.   
  
He loved her. So deeply, so truly...he didn't want to let her out of his sight; not now, not ever. She was his...."And i..am yours," He whispered to the silent, breathing figure beside him.  
  
* * *  
  
But right now, there was another matter to clear up. The matter of surviving. For he could feel new strength in him, far surpassing what he had had before. That meant that he was alive, for whatever reason, he was alive.   
  
And for the first time, he was truly happy just to...live. That didn't mean he went through a total change; it simply meant he had a new understanding of life, of humans. And yes, he felt like he understood Kakkarot, just a little more. How happily innocent the fool was.   
  
Vegeta stood up, folding the blankets over Bulma gently, and walked out of the too-bright room. In the hallway, he saw Yamcha. Yamcha. His fists clenched; he definitely still had anger.   
  
"Uh..how ya doing?" Yamcha said, somewhat uncertain. He didn't want to be crushed right now.  
  
Vegeta wasn't going to reply, then he figured he might as well answer. It would hardly hurt him to do so. He needed some answers, too. "Fine," He said shortly. "How...did we survive?" He glared at Yamcha, defying him to answer. (A.N. Yep, same old Vegeta^^ But do you notice small changes in him?)  
  
"You might want to ask Piccolo that. He's the one who saved you." Yamcha tried to make himself appear smaller. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.(A.N. Sorry, i just don't like Yamcha)  
  
"Piccolo? How.. could that Green Namek help anyone?"  
  
"Uh...??" Yamcha blinked. "Oh, well, uh. He..uh, has found a new technique through his meditation.. He's still learning it though, and didn't think of it, when you were all deciding who would go to..uh...Sven's place..."  
  
".....And?" Vegeta was getting annoyed.   
  
"And...he realized it after the fighting started...uh...he, uh..."  
  
"Ah, shutup. Where is he? I'll just ask him myself. I suppose I have to thank him anyway." Vegeta shoved by Yamcha without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, uh, you do that!! He's, uh, he's.. heck, I don't know where he is." Yamcha called after him.  
  
Vegeta ignored him, instead focusing on Piccolo's Ki, which was in the kitchen with Goku. Food sounded like a good idea to the Saiyan, and he transported over there.  
  
"Hiya!" Goku grinned through a mouthful of what appeared to be chicken. Piccolo was sitting beside him at the table.  
  
Vegeta nodded at him, with a sort of smirk. "You. Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo looked up, wondering what the hell the arrogant Prince wanted. "Vegeta."  
  
"What did you do? What was your.. technique.. that saved us?" Vegeta asked, a little envious. "It was.. Well. Thank you." He said 'thank you' very haughtily, but still, the fact that he said it at all surprised both Piccolo and Goku.   
  
Piccolo blinked. A thank you, from Vegeta? "You're very welcome," He said quietly. "As for my technique..It wasn't much of a technique at all, simply a thing I had picked up through my meditating. I can..make Ki-Balls..energy balls..less powerful if I concentrate very hard."  
  
"And that, that simple thing, is what saved us?" Vegeta said in disbelief.  
  
Piccolo looked at him, a trace of arrogance in his own face. "I believe it was sufficient, as you are here, breathing."  
  
Vegeta pondered over something, and when he finally asked the question, both Goku and Piccolo, and yes, even Vegeta, laughed. "Would you.. teach me that method, Namek?"  
  
THE END  
  
How was it? :) I wanted to end it on a happy note....hehe. That Vegeta...I tried to change him just a dab, just enough to understand and accept some things, but remain his sarcastivce, arrogant self^^ Lady-Indis 


End file.
